


My Hero Pokédemia

by Kaoriluv



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoriluv/pseuds/Kaoriluv
Summary: You were born Quirkless. You thought your dreams of becoming a hero had died the day you found out about your Quirkless nature. But then one night, you’re visited by a strange creature and discovered the secret existence of the mysteriously powerful creatures called Pokémon. Your dream of becoming a hero is revived as you’re charged with the task of reintroducing the amazing creatures to the world.Could you be the first Quirkless pro hero?
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**KEY:**

**D/N: Dad’s name**

**M/N: Mom’s name**

“Later, Mom! I’m leaving for school!” you said, running down the stairs towards the door.

“Oh, Y/N, wait!” your mother called from the kitchen, but you were already out the door. You started down the short, stone steps when someone called your name behind you. “Y/N.”

Looking back, you see your mother’s head poking through the door’s center frame. She passed one arm through the door, a small bento wrapped in a pretty (f/c) cloth in hand.

“Geez, you almost forgot your lunch,” your mother lightly scolded. Blushing lightly in embarrassment, you sheepishly thanked her as you collected your lunch from her. “Be careful on your way, okay?” she said with a bright smile and wave.

She withdrew inside, and you started again for school. Your mother has the ability to pass through solid objects by matching their frequency. Your father has a keen sense of direction, as in, he’s basically a GPS. He can never get lost. Even if he was in the middle of nowhere (which has happened one time) on the other side of the world, he would know the direction to return home. Your father had explained to you how his Quirk worked (something about tapping into the Earth’s magnetic field or poles or whatever), but you couldn’t remember.

As for you… you were Quirkless. You and your parents discovered this when you were five years-old when by that time, all of your peers had manifested their Quirks. Naturally, you were the popular target for ridicule from your peers. Though your dreams of becoming a hero had seemingly died in the doctor’s office that day you discovered your Quirkless nature, you weren’t giving it up that easily. That’s why in middle school, you had decided to apply for the best hero school in the country, U.A. High School. You managed to get accepted into the general studies course, a department set apart for those who had failed to make the cut for the hero department.

Arriving to school, you stared up in awe at the tall, magnificent U.A. building. You’ve been attending U.A. for several months now, but you’ve yet to get over the glee and admiration for the high school. Even though you were merely part of the general studies course, you were still very happy to be a part of the best hero school in the country! Even the number one hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, was a teacher here! You sighed dreamily, your smile faltering as your heart throbbed with dull pain. It was always so bittersweet coming to school. You were constantly reminded of the painful fact you may never become a hero, at least in the traditional sense.

“Boo!” someone shouted in your ear, slapping both hands on your shoulders.

 _“Aiiiieee!”_ you shrieked, nearly jumping out of your skin and dropping your lunch.

Loud snickering was heard behind you, and you huffed, turning on your friend and fellow classmate Hana Akari.

Hana held a hand to her mouth as she kept snickering. “So loud in the morning~”

“Hana-chan!” you huffed, annoyed.

Hana winked while flipping back her long, snow-white hair, her gray eyes glittering happily from her successful prank.

“Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one looking depressed so early in the morning. I had to do something to change your look. It’s not a cute look, you know~”

“I-I don’t care about that!” you snapped, face flushing hotly.

“So, you excited for the Sports Festival?” Hana asked as the two of you headed for the shoe lockers to exchange your outdoor shoes for indoor ones.

“Yes and no,” you answered, sighing. “Yes, because I’m excited to see everyone going all out to get noticed by pro heroes. And no, because….” You pouted. “I know I won’t do well compared to everyone else.”

Hana patted your back. “Don’t sell yourself short, kid!” You wrinkled your nose at her, but she continued, “It takes more than having a Quirk to be a hero. Take me, for instance. I’d like to be a hero, too, but my Quirk is pretty useless in battle,” she said, sighing.

“What?! That’s not true,” you disagreed.

Hana shot you a look. “Uh, hello? Did you forget how I epically failed the entrance exam? I’m basically a human flashlight!” You snorted at her words. Hanna’s Quirk was illumination. She could envelop her entire body in light and control the light’s intensity. “I couldn’t fight those stupid robots with my Quirk,” she said gloomily.

“Okay, so maybe in that sort of situation, your Quirk is no good. But what about non-robot villains? You can still blind people with bright light, right?”

“Heh, that rhymed three times,” Hana said, booping your nose. You swatted her hand away with a small, disapproving frown. Hana shrugged. “Not really. Sure, I can control the intensity, but not to that level… at least, not without burning the crap out of myself.”

The drawback to Hana’s Quirk was the brighter the light, the greater the risk of burning herself. The longer she sustained the light, the worse her burns progressed. You winced when you pictured Hana giving off light so bright, she could inflict permanent eye damage to her opponents, but in return, her entire body would be ravaged with third degree burns.

“Not a pretty picture, right?” Hana asked, noting your expression.

“Yeah….” you muttered.

Hana shrugged again with a smile. “S’okay. I may not be able to fare well in battle, but there are other practical uses for my Quirk, and that’s what I’ll focus on. Besides, if I’m being honest, I want nothing to do with fighting.”

“But if you do well enough, you can get transferred to the hero course,” you said wistfully.

Hana waved her hand dismissively as the two of you headed for homeroom. “I don’t expect to do _that_ well.”

“It’s ironic. Your Quirk is illumination, and yet you’re such a pessimist,” you remarked. Hana stuck her tongue out at you as the two of you finally arrived to class. “Oh, good morning, Shinso-kun!” you greeted the purple-haired boy happily while Hana went ahead and spoke with some other classmates.

“Hey,” Hitoshi Shinso returned, giving a short nod.

With a short sigh, you took your seat beside Hitoshi before sending a bright smile his way. Hitoshi had the brainwashing Quirk, which you thought was one of the coolest Quirks you’ve heard of. However, not many people shared the same opinion and actually viewed Hitoshi’s Quirk as potentially villainous. You thought that was downright ridiculous as it wasn’t the Quirk that could be evil, but the person wielding it. You’ve gotten to know Hitoshi, and though the boy could be reserved and stoic, you enjoyed hanging out with him, and you liked to think the feelings were mutual. Plus, he was kind enough to tutor you and help you out with school assignments. You also felt extremely bad for him since, similar to Hana’s Quirk, Hitoshi’s Quirk stood no chance against the robot villains in the entrance exam.

“Excited for the Sports Festival, Shinso-kun? I think it’s awesome that there’s a chance to transfer into the hero course depending on how well one performs,” you said.

Hitoshi nodded with a small smile. “Not only will I show everyone that my Quirk can be used for good, but the victory will be made all the sweeter should I manage to snatch a seat from a student in the hero course.”

You sweatdropped at his reply. “A-Ah, I see.” You sighed, slouching slightly in your seat. “I want you to transfer to the hero course, but I also don’t want you to leave me here all by my lonesome.”

Hitoshi cocked a small, side smirk. “We would still get to see each other. It’s not like we would be going to different schools. Besides, you still have Akari, right?” Hitoshi asked, looking over at your other friend conversing with several other classmates.

“Yeah, I know.” You grinned cheekily. “Mainly, I’m just gonna miss copying your homework.”

Hitoshi’s eyes widened just slightly before he quietly chuckled before facing ahead as the teacher entered class. As the class representative gave instructions to the class, you shot a secret glance at Hitoshi. The real reason you’d rather Hitoshi remain in class with you was because you may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on the guy. When Hitoshi’s eyes flicked to you, you immediately looked forward, face slightly warm.


	2. He Liiikes You

“Shinso-san, if you could brainwash our teacher to give less homework, I’d be your best friend~” Hana said, approaching Hitoshi’s desk with a wide, mischievous smile. School had ended and students were slowly leaving the classroom while talking with their friends. You shot Hana a disapproving look, but she simply ignored you. “Or better yet, tell her not to give any homework at all!”

“Hana-chan,” you sighed.

Hitoshi didn’t seem particularly offended or annoyed, to your relief. He merely stared at Hana with those perpetually tired-looking eyes.

“Hmm... I might be willing to do it if I had a better incentive,” Hitoshi said, packing his belongings.

You snickered as Hana’s face flushed a light pink. She shot you a glare when her gray eyes lit up with mischief, a wide grin forming on her face. Uh-oh. You recognized that expression. A troublesome thought had entered Hana’s head and the girl planned on acting on it, which usually led to trouble and headaches for those around her.

“Then, would you do it if it meant getting a kiss from Y/N?” Hana asked, leaning slightly forward.

Hitoshi paused stuffing his notebook in his bag while you nearly spluttered on air.

“H-Hana-chan!” you shouted, jumping quickly to your feet.

Embarrassed, you looked to Hitoshi to gauge his reaction, but he seemed composed as usual, though if you had looked closer, you would see his cheeks were a subtle light shade of pink.

Hana shrugged, the mischievous grin still in place. “I’m just saying. The less homework sensei gives us, the more time you two could spend with each other~” Hana put one hand to her mouth as she giggled. “You’re not fooling anyone, you know? It’s obvious you two like each other~”

Was that true? Did your classmates really think that? Hitoshi wasn’t the friendliest guy in the class, and most students usually avoided him. You were the only one who actively tried forming a friendship with the purple-haired teen. You and Hitoshi would sit together at lunch, and even share each other’s lunches on some occasions. Sometimes, you both would hang out after school, though that was so Hitoshi could assist you with your homework when you found them particularly difficult. 

Perhaps people skewed that as the two of you liking each other. So, what, a guy and a girl couldn’t hang out platonically? Though it’s not like your classmates would be completely wrong. You _did_ have a small crush on Hitoshi, but you highly doubted he shared your feelings. Hana looked between your flustered self and a quiet Hitoshi who has yet to say anything.

Eyes widening, she gasped and said, “Eh?! Is it true?! You two do like each other?!”

“H-Hana-chan, knock it off!” you protested.

“You’re not denying it!”

Hitoshi rose from his seat, startling you and Hana. His expression still remained neutral, seemingly unfazed by Hana’s teasing.

“Whether it’s true or not about L/N and I liking each other, that’s not your or any of our classmates’ business,” Hitoshi said, bag in hand as he started for the door. “But to answer your question about whether I would be willing to use my Quirk on our teacher if L/N kissed me….” Hitoshi paused at the door, then turned his head slightly toward you two, tilting his head back with a subtle smirk. “Who knows?”

And with that, Hitoshi left the room, leaving the two of you alone. With two hands to her mouth, Hana shuffled up beside you and bumped your shoulder.

“I think he _liiiikes_ you~” she singsong in the same manner Happy did from _Fairy Tail_.

Your face heated up once more, and you lightly shoved your friend away. “Hana-chan! Geez, you’re so annoying! I’m going home!” you huffed, grabbing your things and marching for the door, leaving behind a giggling Hana.

When you reached the school’s gate, you were surprised to find Hitoshi leaning against the wall by the entrance, eyes on his phone.

“Shinso-kun, you’re still here?” you asked, heart skipping a beat as you approached the boy.

Hitoshi nodded, pocketing his phone and straightening his posture. “If you’re okay with it, I’d like to walk you home from now on because of the recent attacks.”

You smiled, face and chest warming at the boy’s concern. “Thanks! Ah, but is it really okay? Your home is in the opposite direction of mine.”

Hitoshi shrugged. “It’s not that far a distance. It’s fine.”

You smiled again, bowing slightly to him and missing the light blush dusting his cheeks. “Then, thanks very much!”

“You don’t have to act so formal. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Hitoshi mumbled, turning away with an embarrassed look and walking in your house’s direction.

“Truth be told, I thought you might’ve seen me as annoying,” you admitted, keeping pace with him.

Hitoshi’s eyes widened slightly, his tired, purple eyes flicking to you briefly before looking forward. “...Sorry about that. If I’m being honest, I _did_ find you annoying at first. When I learned you were Quirkless, I wondered just what your purpose was at U.A.” Hearing this, your heart dropped and your steps slightly faltered. Noticing this, Hitoshi quickly said, “But then you sat with me at lunch that day, even after finding out about my Quirk, and was the first person outside my family who thought I would make a great hero. That’s when I thought, who was I to say you didn’t belong at U.A.? The fact that you were accepted into U.A. despite being Quirkless shows you have some sort of potential, and….” Hitoshi trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while keeping his gaze downward.

Meanwhile, you were staring at him in wide-eyed awe since that was the most you heard him speak at one time. You smiled.

“I’m not delusional enough to think I can be a hero without a Quirk,” you started quietly. Hitoshi looked over at you as you continued. “But even so, will it really hurt to try? I may not be able to be a hero in the traditional sense, but I’ll still do my best, if only to protect society in my own strength.”

Seeing your bright, encouraging smile, Hitoshi looked away, his heart beating slightly faster. Lately, your smiles have been having such a small, yet profound effect on him, and he couldn’t figure out why. Or wait, that’s not entirely true. He might have an inkling as to the reason, especially since Hana’s earlier teasing might have given him a better clue.

_“Then, would you do it if meant getting a kiss from Y/N?”_

When Hana had asked that, Hitoshi had immediately thought, _Yes_ , surprising himself. Though on the surface his expression barely changed, internally, he was filled with turmoil. Could it be he held feelings for his fellow classmate? Hitoshi did not consider dating as he didn’t want anything distracting him from his goals of becoming a hero.

“Shinso-kun, are you listening?” you asked, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Hitoshi couldn’t help but think you looked utterly adorable when upset. He blinked and offered a small, apologetic smiled.

“Ah, sorry, I was spacing out,” he admitted. “What were you saying?”

“Since we’re officially friends, we should call each other by our names, right?” you asked, grinning excitedly. “Unless you don’t want to!” you quickly added.

“No, it’s fine. I agree,” Hitoshi said, nodding.

Your grin widened, and you nearly started skipping. Hitoshi thought it adorable that you would be so happy over something so insignificant. When you and Hitoshi neared your house, you were a little sad that your short time with the boy was over, but remembered this would be a daily occurrence and brightened once more.

“Thanks again for walking me home, Hitoshi-kun,” you said happily.

Hearing you call him by his first name caused his heart to leap with a small sense of happiness. He nodded.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” he said before starting back down the path you both came from.

“See you!” you called back before reaching for the front door knob. Your mother’s head popped through the door frame, and you yelped, tripping backward and falling on your butt. “Wha—?! Mom!”

Your mother grinned cheekily at you. “Welcome home, dear! Say, who was the cute boy just now? Is he a potential boyfriend?”

“What?! No! Hitoshi-kun is just a friend,” you huffed, rising to your feet and brushing off the back of your school skirt.

Your mother appeared disappointed. “How boring.”

“Mom!” You shoved your mother’s head back through the door before opening it and marching inside.

Your mother rubbed her forehead, shooting you a disapproving look. “I’m just saying, you’re in high school now, and with that comes new experiences, including boys.”

“What’s this about boys?! You’re not dating, are you?!” your father yelled from the living room.

“Ah, geez!” you yelled, kicking off your shoes and slipping on your (fav animal) slippers before running up the stairs to your room.

“D/N, your daughter is at that age—”

“No, no, no! I thought we said no boys until college!”

“When did _you_ start dating again?”

“...That’s not important! Besides, we’re not talking about me. I don’t want my daughter….”

Quietly, you shut your door, blocking out the small dispute between your parents. The antics of your parents did little to chase away the feelings of giddiness from spending time with Hitoshi earlier. Your eyes trailed to the many hero figurines lining the small shelf above your desk, and your smile faltered. You’re reminded of the Sports Festival, and the thought of Hitoshi doing so well, he’ll end up transferring into the hero course. You want with all your heart for him to succeed and become the Pro Hero you know he’s destined to become, but you were also terrified of being left behind. Sighing sadly, you changed out of your uniform into pajamas before studying.


	3. A Strange Visitor

An hour into studying, your mother called you for dinner, after which you returned to studying. After almost two and a half hours, you decided to call it quits for the night.

“So tired….” you sighed, flopping on top of your bed.

Feeling sleep tug at your eyes, you started closing them when something bright and pink flashed across your window. Immediately, your eyes shot open, and you quickly sat up.

“Whoa, what was that? A shooting star?” you murmured.

Opening your window, you searched the night sky for any anomalies, but found nothing amiss.

_ “Mew!” _

“Eh?!” you yelped when a strange pink creature flew up from below and paused at your eye level. You stumbled backward and fell on your butt. “W-What the—?!” The creature tilted its head, its large cerulean eyes studying you curiously.  _ What… what is it? I’ve never seen such a creature before. Is it an alien? _

As you stared back at the creature in wide, frozen terror, a soft knock sounded at your door.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” came your father’s voice. “Ack! M/N, don’t—!”

Your mother’s head poked through your bedroom door, concerned eyes scanning the room before resting on you.

“Are you alright? We heard you scream and then a thud,” your mother said.

“Uh….” You looked back at the open window to find the creature gone. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I thought I saw a spider, is all.”

“M/N,” your father sighed. You appreciated the fact that your father valued your privacy unlike your mother.

“Eh, what is it? I hear my daughter screaming, I’m not going to wait for her to give me permission to enter her room,” your mother defended herself, puffing her cheeks.

Your father was still on the other side of your door, so the exchange between your parents was amusing.

“Right, right,” your father said, his voice muffled. “But you’re really okay, Y/N?”

“Yes,” you assured, smiling.

“Come on, M/N,” your father urged his wife.

“Okay, well, I’ll let you get your rest. Good night.”

Your mother flashed you one last smile before withdrawing her head. Once you could no longer hear your parents’ footsteps, you quickly returned to the window and searched the sky and ground for any sign of the creature but found nothing.

_ What  _ was _ that? _ you wondered.

Though the creature had caught you by surprise, it didn’t seem threatening. For the next several hours you stayed up because you hoped the creature would pay you another visit. As you waited, you searched online for any information about the creature. Perhaps others had seen it and documented their encounter. You had typed the keywords ‘pink’ ‘creature’ ‘alien’ ‘blue eyes’ ‘thin tail.’ To your relief, your search was not unfruitful. Several blogs, social media sites and even one major news article reported on the possible alien creature.

After reading all that was available, you came to the conclusion that no one had an inkling of a clue about the creature. The major news site was the only one to have a picture, but the picture was very poor in quality. It was taken at night, which didn’t help, and was a blurry outline of the creature, but you could recognize it was indeed the creature because of the thin tail with the oval tip. Every story shared the same aspect: the creature randomly showed up one night and left before the person could fully register the encounter.

_ Does this mean I won’t see it again? _ you wondered, disappointed.

You looked over at the window and then at your bedside alarm clock. It’s been three hours since you had seen the creature. Sighing, you closed your laptop and went to bed, your dreams filled with pink creatures with large, blue eyes.


End file.
